Damien, meet family, Family, meet Damien
by Princess Unity
Summary: We all know and love the batfamily, from excitable, huggable Dick to grumpy mini-Bruce Damien. But... how DOES Damien meet the family? From finding Dick on the ceiling, having a fist-fight in the bathroom with Jason, being tied up by Cass, and to probably breaking Tim's wrist, Damien's first day in the manor is spent playing a dangerous version of Hide-and-go-Seek...


**First story, so please don't kill me, and I know TYPOS. I'll get better. Anyway, trying not to look to sulky and broody, thanks for reading this, I had a surprisingly fun time writing Damien even though Dick is by far my favorite character- EVER. So thanks, and please review. I know- so needy.**

 **Also: Dick is awesome, Bruce is amazing, Tim is genius, Cass is adorable, Jason is annoyingly endearing, Dami is super quirky (in a good way) and so forth, but none of them are mine. So yeah- I don't own. Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but KF from YJ is staying dead, courtesy of the "I don't own" fact. Smiles.**

 **Damien, meet the kid hanging from the ceiling (Dick)**

Damien wanders through his new house.

It was huge.

And empty.

And bright.

And lacking Talia, a HUGE plus.

He sits in a big chair in the hallway but freaks out when he hears a hiss. He looks up and screams.

Above, balancing in the corner of the ceiling is a boy no older than fourteen. He has the blackest hair Damien had ever seen and eyes so blue they _had_ to be fake. Or contacts, whatever. They were so blue the almost glowed. The kid was fit, and skilled, that was kind of obvious with him hanging in the corner of alcove's ceiling. He had jeans and a red button-up shirt. He had no shoes, just a pair of socks.

"Who the h*** are you?" he screamed.

"SH! You'll let Cass know where I am!"

Damien couldn't peel his eyes away. Sure, he was only 6, but he was smart and knew someone had intruded in his father's house. He jumped up and grabbed the unsuspecting boy's foot, and he toppled to the ground, almost breaking a vase.

"Hey!" He yelped and stood up to face Damien, who was coming at him with fists a blaze. The kid was amazingly skilled and dodged every punch until eventually grabbing Damien's wrists.

"Dude, what the heck? What are you doing?"

Damien struggled to get free but couldn't. "You are intruding in my Father's house!" He yelled.

The teen furrowed his brow, his impossibly blue stare intense. "You mean Tata?"

"Tata?" Damien asked, going limp.

"Sorry, I mean Dad. You say I intruded in Dad's house?"

"What?" Damien stared at the kid… was it possible that…? "Bruce Wayne… is your FATHER?" he asked, starting to panic.

"Well, yeah. Adoptive, but yeah."

Damien struggled, trying to not totally freak out. His mom said he was the only true child of Batman… oh heck. Only _true_ child. That meant he was the only biological.

The teen dropped him. "Will you please not try to kill me?" he asked pleasantly.

Damien brushed himself off. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Dick Grayson. I suppose you are…"

"Damien." Damien glared up at him.

Dick smiled. "Welcome to the family, little bro."

"I'm not your little 'bro.'" Damien growled.

"That's what Jason said." Dick smiled creepily. "You want to play?"

"What?" Damien did not play games.

"Hide-and-go-seek. Super version. Moderate violence allowed. No killing or sharp objects. Cass is it."

Damien inwardly smiled. These were people he _might_ get along with. "I guess. Who's Cass?"

Dick's eyes widened in horror. "Her." He said then turn tail and ran, a second later a black streak bolted after him, making not a sound.

Damien grinned. He might have to change the "moderate violence" and "no sharp objects" rules while he was here, other than that, despite Dick's cheeriness, he thought this MIGHT be a place for him. Might.

 **Damien, meet ninja Asian girl who ties you to a chair (Cass)**

Damien held his breath within the kitchen pantry.

Silent footsteps slipped pass. Damien sighed in relief. Wrong move.

The door swung open and the girl Dick called "Cass" stood in it. This was the first time he'd seen her clearly. She had golden-brown eyes and black hair. She looked Asian and was small but obviously older than him. She wore black leggings and a black T with the Batman symbol on it. She was barefoot.

Damien slid between her legs and ran, only to be tackled. He was surprised when she pressed somewhere, a pressure point, but either way, he suddenly couldn't move. It was uncomfortable.

She dragged him upstairs and into the study, and tied him to a chair just as he was getting feeling back into his body. Dick was right by him on the others side of the chair, except Dick had been tied to two chairs, one for his feet and on for his hands. Bruce was paying no attention to them as he sat at the desk.

"Father," Damien croaked. He had only me his father once before this morning, and Bruce didn't exactly make people feel as welcomed as Dick, and although for some reason around Dick he felt like he already knew him for years, he was still very aware of the short time he'd known his father.

"Yes, Damien?" Bruce looked up.

"Why are you not stopping this?" He shrugged his shoulders to accentuate the bonds as Cass sped out.

"Because we're just playing!" Dick thrashed.

"Damien," Bruce sighed, "This is ordinary in this home. In fact, she went easy on you."

"What?" Damien asked, confused. He was not an easy opponent.

"Ch, I'd say!" Dick held still, catching his breath a moment. "She didn't just a paralyze me, she had to have a great battle of dragging me up here."

"Who ARE you people?!"

"I thought you knew." Bruce looked up.

"I know but…"

Just then the girl came in dragging a squirming boy in a skull shirt and jeans. He wore no socks, like Cass. He kicked and thrashed until the girl punched him in the gut.

"OOOOWWW!" he moaned. "Did you HAVE to do that?"

"No." She said quietly. She tied him up and looked at Damien. "I am Cass." She said, smiling gently.

"I'm Damien." He glared.

"SOOOO! Since you'll probably not here much more out of Cass, she doesn't talk much, I guess it's my turn cause I got caught first. Thanks, Dami. Can I call you Dami? Thanks. Now, Cassenova! Unbind me!" Dick announced.

"Don't call me Dami!" Damien growled but Dick didn't listen as Cass unbound him.

Cass chuckled. "Okay, Dami." She said.

 **Damien, meet the swearing kid who Is. Not. Jason. (Jason)**

After they were all untied, Dick turned around and closed his eyes, and Damien made a beeline to the guest bedrooms bathroom. He jumped into the cupboard that was on one wall and sat waiting. A minute later there was some shuffling followed by a sound of a head hitting something and the F-word.

Okay, so not Dick. Even though Damien had only known Dick for about thirty minutes, he already felt like he wasn't the swearing type. So, he peaked his head out to see the other kid Cass had dragged in earlier. From his vantage point, Damien studied the boy carefully.

He was thin and bony, yet muscles still rippled like with every other Bat he'd met. The boy had brownish teal eyes and slightly curly red hair. But the hair was so dark that it could easily be mistaken for black, like so many brunettes, Damien being one himself. He wore jeans, as said, no shoes, and a grey T with a skull and pink bunny ears.

The guy pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, still holding his head where he bumped it on something. "This is my hiding place." Damien growled. The boy jumped and looked up at him.

"Huh…. Really. Because this is MY hiding place. Get out, _Dami_."

"I. Am. Not. Dami!"

"Oh, okay, I. Am. Not. Jason! Oh, wait, I am! Who knew?"

Damien growled and descended on him into a fist-fight. They were both greatly skilled, and began rolling around in the annoyingly confining bathroom.

"You. Will. Fu-"

"Jason! Language!" They both froze and looked up to see Dick standing in the doorway. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Then he grinned madly and pulled out some rope.

"HEY!" Damien yipped as Jason picked him up and threw him at Dick. Dick grabbed Dami and with a swift move had his feet tied up to the end of the rope. Then he began chasing Jason, the rope going taught on Damien's legs.

A minute later Dick let go of the rope and did a handspring right onto his brothers shoulders. In surprise, the boy staggered and fell down. Dick immediately had the rope taught around the ankles, dragging them once again to the study, where he jumped what seemed impossibly high for a human and looped the rope around a chandelier hook in the ceiling. Then he re-tied the rope so Damien and Jason hung about three feet off the ground before duct-taping their hands together.

"Ha. That was _way_ too easy." Dick smirked.

"Dick!" Jason thrashed. "I'm gonna get a head-ache!"

"Well then you better pray Cass'll be easy to get."

"Grayson! Untie me at once!"

"Sorry Dami, but I can't let you get away." Then Dick sped out.

"So, how are you liking it here, Damien?" Jason said conversationally, swinging back and forth.

"Actually, I-I- it's pretty good." Damien grumped, but… he admitted it.

 **Damien, meet freaky kid who suddenly appears out of shadows (Tim)**

"Dick!"

"What do you want Damien?"

"Get this fricking person away from me!"

"Hey! I was just trying to give you a back-pat!"

Dick comes in to see Damien holding Tim's arm at a painful angle, having his face pressed to the floor. Dick snorts and walks up.

"Dami, meet Timmy. Timmy, meet Demon-Child."

"Huh?" Dami looks at Dick.

"Tim is a close family friend. Practically IS family, would be if he didn't have parents. But he does, so Bruce can't adopt him."

Damien looks at Tim and slowly lets go, jumping back and hiding behind Dick. He hates to admit it, but the guy really freaks him out.

"Nice to meet you to." Tim brushes himself off and juts his hand out to Damien.

Instead of shaking, Dami karate chops his wrist and speeds out.

"Ow!" He hears Tim scream behind him. "Dick! I think he broke it!"

 **So yep! Hope you guys like! This'll probably going to be just this, but if I get three reviews wanting more, I think I can manage something. I'm actually pretty happy as it is, but as said, if you want more, voice it and I'll give it! So, thanks again!**

 **~Universe**


End file.
